Social Justice Warriors
NOTE: Also see Social Justice Warriors on Rotten Websites wiki for more information. Social Justice Warriors, also known by the dergatory acronym and pejorative term as SocJus ''(Other titles includes as: ''Libtards, Feminazis, Regressive Leftists, Special Snowflakes or Snowflakes), are people in the internet who get offended with "politically incorrect" things. They tend to fanatically support feminism (in a way that corrupts the message and making it Femi-nazism), the LGBT community, non-white people (deemed “people of color” in intersectionalist double speak), fat people, disabled people, Muslims, the US Democratic Party and toxic fandoms on social media. Why they are SO BAD? see also: SocJus/Rotten edition. #'They claim that they're egalitarians who fight for social justice, which is ironic given their INCREDIBLY atrocious and abysmal behavior' (which is further explained below), meaning that they actually don't know anything about how social justice and being egalitarian is like, therefore giving both social justice and egalitarism REALLY bad names. #Hypocrisy; despite claiming to be anti-racist, they overuse the term "people of color", which is based on "colored people", a racist term associated with Jim Crow laws and Apartheid South Africa, this is the reason why Alt-Right movements to say the code word: Diversity is White Genocide. #They're ironically racist, sexist, heterophobic and cisphobic since they wish death upon men and cisgender people, heterosexual, heteroromantic, whites, skinny people, and people without any disability (they say heterosexuals are "homophobic" only for being straight, and whites are "racist" just for being white). They also hate law enforcement services (police officers would, of course, be likely to have a reason for arresting them) and Christians (because they're atheists). But they clearly "respect" women, Transgender people, non-white people, the LGBTQ+ community, disabled people, and obese or overweight people, as well as Muslisms and US Democrats. In fact, they believe that such people are superior to anyone alse. #*Not to mention, they hate bisexual people, who are part of the LGBTQ+ community. This is an example of hypocrisy from them, as they claim to support the LGBTQ+ community, but hate one of its main components, which is flat-out baffling. #The Comic Book industry got affected as well, as both Marvel and DC started publishing stories centered on excessive and unnecessary diversity. Thankfully though, this has toned down with Fresh Start. ##This applies to film companies like Disney and Marvel Studios, as there few instances of characters being race-swapped, like Ariel being played by a black actress. When it was revealed that the MCU version of Valkyrie is bisexual for the 4th Thor film, things went wild, for the worse. Though minor and easy to ignore issues, that didn't excuse that they are slandering some characters. ##Additionally, after a Batman film starring Robert Pattinson was announced to be released in 2021 for DCEU, a lot of SJWs wanted the character Alfred Pennyworth (Bruce Wayne's butler) to be female instead of male. #If a fictional character isn't black, gay, fat, or female; they will get mad and call writers " racist! ", " misogynistic! ", " body-shaming! ", or " homophobic! " although that they're the ones being this towards whites, males, skinnies, and straights. ##Just what they did to the Manga/Anime series Keijo!!!!! which they cancelled it! #Another type of SJWs are the Soccer moms: They are moms who want their child to hate LGBT, rock-and-roll, violent video games, Non-Christian people and only watch Nick Jr. They can be seen as similar to the Donald Trump Fandom and the Confederate Flag Fandom. #They can´t be happy for ANYTHING! For example: 'If your character is thin, then you're a "fatphobic" according to them. ##Also, ''Black Panther film was bashed just for not having LGBTQ+ characters, '''THEY HAD A BLACK PROTAGONIST!!! #Unbelievably stupid protests: In Valencia (Spain) they harassed authority to make traffic lights look like women. Seriously!? ONE THING IS TO PROTEST AGAINST MISOGYNY AT WORK AND ANOTHER THING IS TO PROTEST AGAINST A GODDAMN TRAFFIC LIGHT! #They HATE EVERYONE! including the Straight people, Caucasians (Because they're racist for being white), Conservatives (Why can't they get deported to Mexico?), Law enforcement (The Police Officers would of course be likely to have reason for arresting them), Christians (because they're atheists) but they clearly respect Black people, the LGBT community, Fat people and Muslims despite of their atrocities. #Social media is with them. Mostly on Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook and sometimes on 4chan to attack the users (but they failed). ##Speaking of Social media, the majority of SJWs are Tumblr users that are known as Tumblrinas. #These people are hiding on their so-called " SAFE SPACES " Because they are offended by words or something that doesn't even relate or have nothing to do on them! #They can't handle criticism and are crybabies, one of the examples are: when Hillary lost at the 2016 Presidential Elections and Donald Trump was elected, most of them cried like babies and resorted to illegal and violent acts. #Claims that they're modern Socialists and Commies by supporting the " Cultural Marxism " without understanding that Communism made massive atrocities on innocent people since 1917 in Russia. ##In terms of Communism, they fully support ANTIFA Fandom the terrorist group (which is also sided with the communistic way of running a country). #Some of them are ugly and disgusting, and their hair is dyed with hair color. Not to mention, they tend to wear ugly attire and eyeglass claiming that they're smarter than anyone else. #They support hate speach and political correctness. #Majority of them would even go as far as committing crimes to get attention. #They give groups such as feminism, LGBTQ+ and the black community bad reputations and names due to their irrational ways of "supporting" them, putting their sane members to shame. They also affected religions like Islam and Judaism. #They want everything Politically Correct, like removing Gender and Racial stereotypes, they want everything Gender-fluid, As they want to remove Judeo-Christian faith but ironically allowing Islamic faith because they think that ISLAM IS A RACE! as well as using the word crusade as a stupid ARGUMENT! #They even want to open all borders for the Illegal Immigrants and Muslim refugees, but they didn't realized that most of them are potential threats in every western countries. #They send death threaths to everyone for telling the truth, Ironically they reject logic and truth becaue they support censorship and hate speech just as they push their liberal and leftist agenda which makes right-wingers hates them. #Another thing: No matter how you try to correct them, they still bash you even more because they're easily offended/triggered for some stupid reasons, same as this video showing Brian from Family Guy apologize to everyone but still bashed. #They are incredibly racist and sexist (which is rather ironic) since in Bully Hunters (an infamous anti-bullying campaign on FPS games) they attended first female users, and not male users (in fact, they went into completely ignoring male users). Also, they are the ones behind anti-Latino racist jokes (which consists mainly on insults like "Walljumper" or "Thirdworlder Shithole"). #They often tell people to "check their privilege ". But in reality they pays $400,000 per year TUITION at college! (Way to check your own privilege!) ##Not to mention, some SJWs thinks all men are privileged! despite none of that actually being true.In a world according to Feminist. Privileged men are homeless, while oppressed women have rights. ###In truth, men and women are equally privileged. #These types of people claims they are progressive, but in reality they are regressives (which also shows how unaware they are of their poor reputation, and also goes for them apparently being incapable of or refusing to see how wrong their ways are). ##This also proves that they're unaware of how bad they are. ##Most of them defend Islam as a race rather as a religion, in spite of its atrocities and history of violence. This includes their acts of terror and killing the LGBTQ+ community in Middle East (pretty ironic) as they keep hating and bashing Christians and Christianity. ##*The SJWs condemned a massacre in an Orlando gay bar done by a Muslim, and even defended his religion while then blaming the Christians for it. This is one of the primary reasons why this so-called Regressive Left is termed by Maajid Nawaz, a Muslim who wants both Christians, Muslims, and everyone living in peace without religious limits as well as reformation of Islam. #The majority of them have double standards, and all it takes is a Google search to see why. #They tend to accuse other people for being SJWs even though they are the ones SJWs themselves. #They put the sane members of the LGBTQ+ community to shame. #They automatically praise anything that panders to them, no matter how good or bad it is. Notable examples include Transparent, Nella the Princess Knight, and Riverdale. #They ruin everything for companies, websites, and like to drive people to suicide and fight innocents! ##They also ruined the video gaming industry, for example: Splatoon, Call of Duty: WW2 and Battlefield V. ##They have also taken offense to games like Kingdom Come: Deliverance, Far Cry 5, Cyberpunk 2077, Doom Eternal, and Red Dead Redemption 2 for actually making fun of them and/or their ideologies. ##''Red Dead Redemption 2'' is the most notorious example as it actually allows players to violently interact with suffragettes (who most often act like SJW feminists) in the game, thus resulting in a temporary ban of gaming YouTuber Shirrako over him creating a gameplay video of him attacking a suffragette in the game. ##Back in early 2015, rumors spread about a Netflix-produced television series based on the The Legend of Zelda video game franchise. Many SJWs believed in the rumors, and wanted the main protagonist Link, who is male, to be female in the false series. There's already a female counterpart of Link named Linkle, who appeared in the spin-off game Hyrule Warriors. ##Speaking of which, they morph canon characters' personalities and appearances into what they like, such as turning an independent female character into a radical feminist, or making a skinny non-white human character have obesity and a hate towards white people. Additionally, their attempts to write fanfictions while inserting their beliefs are unimaginably despicable. #They often make false rape accusations out of other people. #They gave Feminism a bad reputation and also a really bad name as well! #Not only that but SJWs also give Islam a bad name. #Thanks to them, they got Apu Nahasapeemapetilon from The Simpsons removed from the show because of him being a stereotype. #Some SJWs also ruin websites. One example is UglyRat (PKMNLivesNew on FANDOM) who closed down wikis on FANDOM. #They are even offended by the Gen Z trolling culture, especially on Tik Tok platform! #They are also forcing Social media websites like Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube to support their stupid political agenda! #Even worse is that they support leftist websites like BuzzFeed and spreading fake news on the internet, just to promote their political agenda. #They are also responsible for making fake news on every websites, this is the reason why FANDOM/Wikia becomes SJWs. #Most of them use Rational Wiki as a source, despite most of it's articles are pro-Liberal bias. #They think harassing and cyberbullying people is free speech! "free speech!" (Hate speech is nothing like free speech; freedom of speech does not give anyone the right to cyberbully or harass.) ##They bullied a Steven Universe fan-artist named Zamii because she drew a skinny Rose Quartz and it got to the point she attemped suicide. ' Good thing that she was later revealed as ''Pink Diamond who's also skinny version of Rose Quartz and Let that sink in!' ##Another incident was when a special Snowflake was offended by Bleedman's's fan-art of characters just because they're wearing swimsuits! BECAUSE OF SWIMSUITS EVEN THEY ARE UNDERAGED!, Despite that there are a lot of pedophiles on DeviantArt and not including him. ##"The Safe House" is a fanboy-SJW group of The Loud House that ruined the life of an artist who got accused of and got arrested for "pedophilia" when he was actually innocent (it was mainly because all of the group was mad at his fanart and that some of them had some content of the fanart illegal in their location). He tried to commit suicide twice, but, thankfully, none of the two were successful. Not only that, but they proved how heartless and hateful they are to the aforementioned user, as they cheered and celebrated his misery.. #They morph canon characters' personalities and appearances into what they like, like turning an independent female character into man-hating SJW. ##Additionally, their attempts to write fanfics while inserting their beliefs are unimaginably despicable. #They are extremely toxic to the point that ''Family Guy mocked the SJWs in the episode “The D in Apartment 23”. #They use various forms of media that pertains their agenda (i.e. movies, cartoons) as excuses to disseminate their bias. #They also bash on the movie Captain Marvel, claiming that Brie Larson is a feminist SJW. Her statements regarding males triggered a lot of juvenile angry white men, sexist SJWs that get offended at the slightest statements about men, causing them to insert/spam insults and hate/bigoted comments against her on Social Media as well as YouTube. #Although most of them are against pedophilia, there are some SJWs who are pedophiles. Not only that, but there are also some who are perverts and Incest Shippers! #They are the reason that the Funimation Entertainment staff became SJWs! #Similarly, They ruined Vic Mignogna's career and reputation by falsely accusing him of being a sexual harasser just because he hugged and kissed some fans in the cheek at conventions,they also made fake evidence by altering pictures to make him look like a pedophile. It gets worse as Funimation believed them and other VA he has worked with also accused him of this, getting Vic fired from Funimation and being cancelled from various conventions. HE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS! Fortunately Vic has pursuing legal action. #They often make false rape accusations and sexual harassment allegations on other people, especially on celebrities such as Vic Mignogna. This is so ridiculous that in fact, some SJWs are now receiving karma from their actions by being ironically revealed to be sex offenders. ##These bastards are also responsible for Disney firing James Gunn, director of the Guardians of the Galaxy films, by spreading rumors on sexual assault in the Internet. The MCU/Marvel Comics fandom went apes**t crazy in this wake and started flame wars to those (SJWs) who spread or support the rumors and to persuade Disney to bring Mr. Gunn back. Thankfully, the fandom was pacified when James was brought back. #They think all rightist men are Incels, which isn't true. #They're incredibly naïve, as little do they know, that the people and activist groups they claim to support actually hate them as well! That includes center feminists, sane liberals and the LGBTQ+ community, who are also against media going "woke". An example is George Takei, who said that turning his character in Star Trek: Beyond gay was a terrible idea and that the makers should have made a new LGBT character instead. This caused Star Trek: Beyond to flop at the box office because to that, and this shows that while Takei is actually a member of the LGBTQ+ community himself, being a famous activist who looks for the rights of his community in order to be treated well like normal people at society, he's actually a sane LGBT member, being against those who unnecesarily pander to the LGBTQ+ community in the name of "diversity" and "social justice", and alongside other members of the LGBTQ+ community, Takei condemned and criticized Kevin Spacey for his actions responding to his sexual misconduct allegations. This shows that SJWs actually don't know anything about the people and activist groups they supposedly support, and this combined with the atrocities they have done, their irrational thoughts and their awful behavior, have caused to even make the very same groups that they "support" to actually hate them as well, just like how most people with common sense oppose them and despise them. #A vast majority of them actually believe that there are more than two genders. One example is Milo Stewart, who seriously thinks that there are 76 genders (or even A MILLION). THERE ARE ONLY TWO GENDERS; MALE AND FEMALE! We won't have to go further on that. #They act SO IDIOTIC that nowadays they have been falling apart VERY quickly, due to their irrational thoughts and heinous acts (not to mention that this also applies to the companies that joined them, resulting in losses of profits and thus, some of them EVEN having to be shut down due to them being out of money. For more details regarding this, go to the Awesome Games Wiki page of "Get Woke, Go Broke" to see examples showing this). #They killed every single community in the Internet big time! Category:SJWs Category:Politics Category:A Fandom that is worldwide Category:Bad Moments in Website History Category:Leftists Category:Cultural Marxists Category:Communists Category:Communist Apologists Category:Regressive Leftists